Dark Naruto DxD
by Zero no baka
Summary: Naruto yang merupakan salah satu keturunan iblis lama yang memiliki sacred gear, karena suatu alasan Naruto akhirnya terjerumus kedalam jurang kebencian. Bagaimana ceritanya?/Bad summary/Godlike!Naru/Strong!Naru.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Naruto DxD

Genre : Adventure dan Romance.  
Pair : Naruto x Harem.  
Rating : M (untuk jaga-jaga)  
Warning : OOC,Typo,Gaje,EYD berantakan ,dll.  
Summary : Naruto yang merupakan salah satu keturunan iblis lama yang memiliki sacred gear, karena suatu alasan Naruto akhirnya terjerumus kedalam jurang kebencian. Bagaimana ceritanya?/Bad summary/Godlike!Naru/Strong!Naru.

.  
~~Dark Naruto DxD~~  
Chap 1 [Pembantaian].  
Dipagi yang cerah, sinar matahari secara perlahan mulai bersinar dan memasuki sebuah kamar seorang bocah pirang berusia 7 tahun. Lucifer Uzumaki Naruto nama bocah pirang tersebut, perlahan mulai membukakan matanya, dia sedikit mengucek-ngucek matanya agar penglihatannya jelas dengan helaan napas, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya masuk kekamar mandi.  
Setelah beberapa menit, Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi yang hanya berlilitan handuk, segera Naruto mulai mencari seragam sekolahnya yang berada almari dan memakai pakaian nya, setelah merasa sudah rapi dengan pakaiannya Naruto mulai beranjak dari tempatnya keluar dari pintu kamarnya menuju keruangan makan."selamat pagi kaa-san,tou-san,nee-san!" sapa Naruto yang sudah sampai diruang makan kepada orang tua dan kakanya,disana ia melihat kaa-sannya yang lagi menyiapkan makanan sedang kan tou-san nya membaca koran pesanan nya sambil meminum kopi yang dibuat kaa-san beda dengan nee-san nya yang hanya diam diri dikursinya."selamat pagi juga Naru!" balas kaa-san dan tou-sannya bersamaan kecuali nee-sannya. Naruto pun duduk disebelah nee-sannya yang tak lain adalah Lucifer Uzumaki Naruko kakak perempuannya. Ciri fisik dari Naruko adalah sama halnya dengan Naruto kecuali yang membedakan rambutnya yang panjang,serta mata emerland yang seperti kaa-sannya dan kulitnya yang lebih putih darinya sedangkan nama tou-san dan kaa-san adalah Lucifer Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Karena merasa sudah berkumpul semua, mereka mulai makan sarapan paginya."selamat makan!" ucap mereka serempak kecuali Naruko yang langsung makan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun."kaa-san, tou san tidak lupakan hari ini hari apa?" tanya Naruto mencoba mengingatkan kepada kaa-san dan tou-san, jika hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Naruto yang ke7 tahun ,tanggal 10 Oktober."bukannya hari ini, hari senin Naru?" ucap Kushina pura-pura tidak mengingat hari ulang tahun Naruto. Naruto yang merasa kecewa mengalihkan pandangannya kepada tou-sannya mengharap mendapatkan jawaban yang tidak mengecewakan."sudahlah Kushina jangan mengerjai Naru, kasihan dia!" ucap Minato yang melihat Kushina tertawa terbahak-bahak karena sukses mengerjai anaknya. Naruto yang tdidak tau dikerjai oleh kaa-sannya hanya mengembungkan pipinya tanda ia marah pada kaa-san. "sudahlah Naruto kami ingat kok, kalo hari ini hari ulang tahun Naru, benar bukan?" ucap Minato dan dibalas anggukan kepala Naruto."kaa-san,tou-san. Apa sudah menyiapkan hadiahnya?" tanya Naruto."tentu saja Naru, nanti kaa-san dan tou-san berikan setelah pulang sekolah...sekarang Naru makan dulu aja ,oke!" ucap Kushina."horeee" teriak Naruto yang mendengar ucapan dari kaa-san nya hanya berteriak senang saja.  
Time skip.  
'Ting tong ting'  
Bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan pelajaran telah usai."pelajaran kita sampai disini saja! Sampai ketemu besok anak-anak dan selamat siang!" ucap sang sensei menutup sesi belajar mengajarnya."selamat siang juga,sensei" ucap semua murid-murid sd zero no baka serempak. Setelah mengucap kan salam perpisahan,murid-murid pun keluar berhamburan dari kelas tak terkecuali Naruto yang belum selesai memasuk kan bukunya. Setelah selesai Naruto pun keluar dari kelasnya yang tampak sepi karena murid yang lain sudah pada pulang.  
Time skip.  
Ditengah jalan menuju kerumahnya(rumah Naruto). Ntah mengapa tiba-tiba langit yang tadinya cerah kini menjadi mendung. Naruto yang melihat langit yang tiba-tiba mendung berteduh sebelum hujan, Naruto berteduh dibawah halte yang kebetulan ada disana. Dan benar saja setelah beberapa menit Naruto berteduh, awan mendung mulai menurunkan air(baca: hujan)."kuso! Lagi-lagi aku lupa membawa payung" runtuk Naruto, dengan helaan napas Naruto terpaksa harus menunggu hujan berhenti.  
Time skip.  
Beberapa jam kemudian, akhirnya hujan yang tadi sempat menguyuri kota tokyo kini perlahan hujan mulai mereda diikuti matahari yang mulai terbenam menantandakan hari mulai sore. Disinilah Naruto berada, di sebuah halte bus, setelah menunggu sekian lama akhirnya hujan merada."syukurlah hujan mulai mereda!" ucap Naruto yang mulai melangkah kan kakinya.'DEG' tiba-tiba mendapat kan perasaan yang buruk.'kenapa ini? Kenapa? Aku merasakan firasat buruk,sebenarnya ada apa ini? Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja!' pikir Naruto yang menambahkan kecepatan jalannya.  
Naruto POV.  
"tadaima!" ucapku memberi salam, tapi aku merasa aneh kenapa tidak ada satu pun yang menjawab. Aneh? Tak biasa nya sepi begini biasanya ada yang menjawabnya walaupun hanya kaa-san seorang. Kutelusuri semua ruangan yang berada dirumahku mulai dari dapur,ruang makan,kamarku bahkan wc pun aku cari(gak mungkin Naru..ckckck) namun hasil nihil. Namun ada ruang yang aku lihat yaitu kamar kaa-san dan tou-sanku.'DEG' perasaan itu lagi kenapa muncul lagi? Ada apa dengan kaa-san dan tou-san? Apa mereka baik-baik saja?.  
Normal POV.  
Dengan tangan gemetar Naruto mulai mendekatkan tangan nya kaarah knop pintu ruangan tersebut.'glek' dengan segenap nyali Naruto membuka pintu kamar tersebut.'clekk' 'kreeettt' terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka.'jduaarr' bagaikan disambar petir beribu-ribu volt, Naruto membelakkan matanya tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat,secara perlahan air mata nya mulai turun dari mata safirnya. Syok itulah yang dirasakan oleh Naruto, bagaimana tidak jika ia datang dari sekolah dan pulang kerumah langsung dikejutkan dengan keadaan orang tua nya yang sudah mati tergeletak dikamarnya."kaa-san...hiks...tou-san..hiks" isak Naruto sambil memeluk kaa-san dan tou-san yang berlumuran darah yang keluar dari bagian perutnya."kaa-san..hiks..hiks tousan..hiks..bangunlah jangan tinggalkan...hiks...hiks..Naru!" "percumah Naruto mereka sudah mati" ucap sebuah suara feminim nan datar, lalu dari arah tempat yang gelap keluarlah sang kakak kembarnya yang memakai baju seperti ninja berwarna hitam sambil membawa sebuah katana yang berlumuran darah."apa nee-san yang membunuh kaa-san dan tou-san?" tanya Naruto lirih yang masih memeluk kedua orang tuanya."ya" jawab singkat Naruko."kenapa nee-san? KENAAPPAAA!" teriak Naruto marah diakhir katanya."hiks..kenapa nee-san membunuh..hiks...hiks..orang tua kita...hiks" lanjut Naruto menangis jadi-jadian."nee-san hanya ingin menguji kekuatan nee-san saja" ucap Naruko datar lalu dari matanya yang hitam kini berganti dengan mata merah rubby..mata itu adalah salah satu kekuatan yang dimilikinya."kenapa nee-san membutuhkan kekuatan? Untuk apa neesan,jawab aku!" "karena dunia ini adalah bukan dunia biasa dan suatu saat kau mengerti mengapa nee-san membutuhkan kekuatan." ucap nya tetap datar."untuk saat ini nee-san, akan kubiarkan kau hidup Naruto dan membunuh nee-san mu" lanjut Naruto."nee-san tak akan kumaafkan" ucap Naruto dengan nada berat dan seketika tubuh Naruto diselimuti seperti api namun api itu berwarna hitam kebiruan. Karena tubuh Naruto yang belum terlatih, Naruto langsung pingsan karena kelebihan kekuatan."bencilah nee-sanmu dan bunuhlah nee-sanmu ini, nee-san akan selalu menunggunya.." ucap Naruko sebelum adiknya pinsang dan 'brukk' Naruto jatuh pingsan dan saat waktu bersamaan Naruko mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir tapi masih samar didengar oleh Naruto."...sayonara Naru..selamat ulang tahun" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum getir dan menintikkan sebutir air matanya yang tak terlihat jika dengan mata telanjang.  
Disisi lain,  
"lapor master, Naruko telah melakukan misinya dan sukses" ucap seorang yang membungkuk memberi laporan."sekarang kau boleh pergi!" ucap yang dipanggil master tersebut."ha'i master" ucap orang yang tadi lalu pergi. Lalu dari arah kegelapan muncuk sepasang mata berwarna ungu kehitaman."fufufu..dengan ini aku rencana ku sukses dan suatu saat akan menghiburku." ucapnya.  
T.B.C  
.

Halo saya author baru dan ini adalah fic pertamaku sekaligus fic cross pertamaku jika ada kesalahan saya mohon maaf dan untuk menambah semangat masa muda ane untuk memlanjutkan fic ini saya meminta dukungan dari reader dengan cara mereview fic gaje ku. Mungkin itu saja yang saya sampaikan…  
~ZnB (Zero no Baka) out~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapeter 2.

Mindscape Naruto.  
Disuatu tempat nan gelap nampak bocah berusia 7 tahun tengah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Bocah itu secara perlahan membuka kan kedua matanya yang menampakan bola mata biru shafir yang bagaikan lautan, secara perlahan Naruto nama bocah tersebut mulai berdiri menegak kan tubuh mungilnya. Naruto menatap daerah sekitarnya dengan tatapan kosong, bola mata terus melihat daerah sekitar namun yang dilihat adalah warna hitam gelap. Tiba-tiba ruangan yang tadi nya gelap kini berubah menjadi ruangan yang kosong dengan modus warna putih.  
"Apa kau membutuhkan kekuatan, bocah?" tanya sebuah suara yang tah dari mana asalnya. Naruto yang mendengar suara yang didengar nya mencari asal suara tersebut tapi hasil nya nihil hanya dia seorang saja yang berada ditempat tersebut. Namun dari arah belakang Naruto perlahan-lahan membentuk sebuah figur yang menampak kan seekor naga yang amat besar.  
"Aku disini,bocah!" ucap naga tersebut. Naruto yang mendengar suara dari belakang membalik kan badannya 180 derajat. Naruto terkejut apa yang dia lihat sekarang adalah seekor naga besar yang berwarna hitam yang lagi menatapnya bagaikan dirinya adalah mangsa naga itu namun keterkejutan Naruto tak berlangsung lama, dirinya mulai tenang dengan ekspresi biasanya, yaitu ekspresi datar.  
"Eh..apa kau tidak takut, bocah?" tanya naga tersebut angkat bicara.  
"Untuk apa? Dan siapa kau?" balas sekaligus tanya Naruto yang masih tenang, tidak takut apa yang ada dihadapannya. Naga itu tersenyum pada Naruto karena bocah yang dihadapan nya tidak takut pada dirinya. Ciri naga tersebut ialah berbadan besar berwarna hitam dan dipunggungnya terdapat sepasang sayap yang cukup besar diselimuti api yang aneh berwarna ungu gelap serta sepasang mata ungu yang berkilau bagaikan permata. Naga itu menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.  
"Aku adalah dark dragon namaku Genesis, bocah. Jadi apa kau butuh kekuatan, bocah?" tawar Genesis tanpa sepatah kata Naruto menganggukan kepalanya tanda ia menerima tawaran nya, Naruto saat ini sedang membutuhkan kekuatan, kekuatan yang dapat membenuh nee-sannya jadi tanpa pemikiran panjang Naruto langsung menerima tawaran naga tersebut.  
"Bersiap-siap lah, bocah mungkin akan cukup menyakitan bagi tubuhmu yang belum terlatih" ucap Genesis dan dibalas sebuah anggukan kepala Naruto. Kemudian tiba-tiba api berwarna ungu gelap muncul dan langsung menyelimuti tubuh Naruto.  
"ARRGGGHHHH!" terak Naruto kesakitan ketika api itu menyelimuti tubuh Naruto setelah beberapa menit tampak Naruto memakai sebuah armor berwarnag ungu dan berbentuk seperti naga (bayangin aja kayak punya issie ata vali, misalnya ane ga bisa menvisual kan nya). Ciri dari armor tersebut ialah berbentuk seperti naga lalu ditangan Naruto terdapat sebuah gantulet berwarna ungu serta dibelakang punggung nya yang terdapat dua pasang terbuat api ungu gelap (kayak Raiser). Naruto yang melihat perubahan energinya serta penampilan nya hanya terkagum tak percaya.  
"Bagaimana, bocah? Hebat bukan? Tapi untuk sementara kau hanya bisa menggunakan nya dalam 10 detik saja" dan benar apa yang diucapkan Genesis belum ada satu menit saja armor yang dipakai Naruto menghilang digantikan dengan pakaian Naruto yang dipakai.  
"Oh, iya tadi itu apanya?" tanya Naruto kepada Genesis.  
"Itulah adalah sacred gear [Dragon crusher] senjata yang bla..bla..bla (tau sendirikan apa itu sacred gear)" Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti, ia tidak kaget atau apalah saat Genesis mengatakan sacred gear ada yang dapat membunuh-Nya, ia tidak tertarik baginya yang hal terpenting adalah mencari kakaknya lalu membunuhnya, mungkin.  
"Hey, Genesis apa kau tau siapa diriku?" tanya Naruto karena saat dirinya belum pingsan saat ingin melawan nee-sannya ia merasakan kekuatan yang cukup besar bagi manusia normal dan pada saat inilah Naruto mempertanyakn siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.  
"Kau adalah iblis setengah manusia, bocah kau memiliki kekuatan yang besar jika kau terus berlatih kemampuan iblismu maka kekuatan itu akan muncul" jelas Genesis pada Naruto yang hanya menunjuk kan ekspresi datarnya, tidak terkejut jika dirinya adalah setengah manusia.  
Real World.  
Naruto pun membukakan mata shafirnya sudah 3 hari berlalu dirinya pingsan. Dengan helaan napas Naruto beranjak dari futon nya menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan badan nya yang sudah 3 hari tidak mandi. Setelah beberapa menit Naruto keluar dari kamar mandinya lalu memakai pakaian nya dan pergi kedapur untuk membuat beberapa cup ramen.  
Time Skip.  
15 menit kemudian.  
Setelah makan beberapa cup ramen Naruto memutuskan untuk meninggal kan rumahnya pergi untuk mencari info tentang kakaknya. Dan kini tampak lah Naruto yang sudah bersiap untuk pergi dari rumahnya yang ia bawa cumalah beberapa pakaian dan beberapa uang untuk bertahan hidup, dirinya sudah membulat kan putusan nya untuk pergi penggembara. Dengan helaan napas Naruto melangkah kan kakinya pergi dari rumahnya ,tempat kenangan yang ia buat bersama keluarganya.  
Time Skip.  
1 tahun kemudian.  
Sudah 1 tahun berlalu sudah diri nya pengembara dan banyak rintangan yang Naruto alami didunianya sudah 1 tahun pula dirinya berlatih kekuatan iblisnya serta scared gearnya, dia sudah tau apa arti dari ucapan yang dikatakan oleh nee-san nya. Dan disinilah Naruto berada disebuah tempat yang hancur menyisakan puing-puing reruntuhan. Naruto menemukan tempat ini ketika ia mencari makan setelah mengitari tempat yang agak luar akhirnya Naruto menyimpulkan bahwa tempat ini dulunya adalah sebuah desa yang hancur. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian Naruto menemukan gua tua yang masih kokoh karena penasaran Naruto menghampiri dimana gua itu berada.  
"hem..aneh kenapa ada gua ya?" tanya Naruto kepada diri sendiri, terlihat mulut gua tersebut dihalangi tembok yang tebal, ditengah tembok itu terdapat sebuah ukiran pusaran. Naruto menatap ukiran tersebut yang sepertinya ia pernah melihat.  
'hn..sepertinya aku pernah melihat ukiran ini' pikir Naruto sambil mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Setelah mengingat-ingat akhirnya Naruto menemukan jawaban nya.  
'Benar, tidak salah lagi ini lambang klan ku' batin Naruto.  
'Jika ini dulu desa Uzumaki kenapa semuanya hancur...ah, mungkin digua ini aku menemukan jawaban nya.' lanjut Naruto , kemudian Naruto mengepal tangan kanan nya dan seketika muncul api biru kehitaman ditangannya membentuk seperti naga (bayangin aja kaya Hinata saat melawan pein tp bentuk dan warna beda). Setelah jurusnya selesai Naruto pun menghantamkan tangan nya ketembok tersebut.  
'Blumm'  
terdengar suara tembok itu hancur ketika tangan Naruto memukul tembok itu. Setelah asap mulai menghilang akibat ledakan itu tanpa babibu lagi Naruto masuk kedalam mulut gua tersebut. Sesudah nya sampai diujung gua Naruto melihat banyak buku yang agak berantakan dan berdebu tapi dari semua buku itu tidak ada yang menarik dari semua buku yang ada terkecuali 2 gulungan yang membuat Naruto menarik perhatian nya. Naruto pun mengambil 2 gulungan yang berbeda warna itu, gulungan pertama dengan warna merah sedangkan yang ke2 berwarna hitam. Akhirnya Naruto tuk memutuskan membaca gulungan yang pertama.  
Sejarah kehancuran clan Uzumaki.  
Dahulu kala umat manusia hidup damai dengan para iblis,yokai,malaikat dan malaikat jatuh. Manusia pada saat itu sudah mengenal nama sihir yang diciptakan oleh terdahulu kami yaitu, Rikodou Sanin. Tapi pada saat perang yang dialami antara 3 fraksi hidup kami mulai tidak tenang dan pada akhirnya Rikodou Sanin pun meredakan peperangan tersebut dengan pengorbanan diri. Dan dunia kami mulai damai kembali tapi pada saat itulah desa kami hancur pula, desa kami telah hancur karena segerombolan malaikat jatuh, mereka takut akan kekuatan sihir kami yang hebat dan bagi siapa saja yang membaca gulungan ini tolong balas kan dendam kami.  
Setelah membaca surat itu seketika raut wajah Naruto berubah menjadi sedih,benci,marah tercampur menjadi satu. Kemudian Naruto setelah tenang kembali membuka gulungan yang satu lagi. Namun saat Naruto menyentuhnya tiba-tiba gulungan tersebut membuka dengan sendirinya. Dan pada saat itulah dirinya mulai tertarik kedalam gulungan tersebut.  
T.B.C  
Yo,ketemu lagi,maaf kalo pendek ane update nya pake hp.

ZnB Out


End file.
